Blue Rangers
by icetenten
Summary: Tori/Blake, Tori/OC, Blake/OC. A new guy asked Tori to the dance and now Blake gets Jealous and he tries to find a way to get her back.


It was a Wednesday morning and Tori was in 3rd hour reading a book when a guy with corn rows came up to her. She looked up. "May I help you", she asked, she closed her book and put it down. "Hi, my name is Zeke", he held out his hand and she took it and said "Tori". "I couldn't help but noticing, but you look like you know how to surf", he said she smiled and said "yeah, but how did you know?" "That doesn't matter'', he said changing the subject, "so I was just seeing if you wanted to go to the dance with me on Saturday?" "Sure", she said "Okay, so I'll pick You up at 7 on Saturday" he said. "Okay, I'll see you then", Tori told him.

As they were talking, Blake was watching them with jealousy in his eyes. Shane and Dustin exchanged glances and Dustin said, "dude, you still have feelings for her, I thought you were dating Jenna?" "Yeah dude, what happened to Jenna", Shane added. "What, I don't like her, I only like her as a friend", Blake told them.

They were talking for 5 minutes until the bell rang for lunch and everyone stormed out of the classroom. Tori was at her locker putting her books away and walked to the lunchroom. She got there before Cam, Blake, Hunter, Dustin, and Shane. She got her lunch and sat at a empty table, Blake and hunter did the same and sat at the same table. Blake looked at her wrist she was eating with, "what happened", Blake asked gesturing to her wrist. She put her fork down quickly and pulled her sleeve down and said, "uh, it's nothing." That's when Cam came and sat down, "where are Shane and Dustin," Hunter asked. "They had to clean up the classroom because Dustin made a huge mess and Shane wanted to help him", Cam said.

They ate and talked and Tori tried to keep quiet but Blake kept her talking. But she didn't talk that much, she just sat there eating her salad and drinking her water. He was about to talk to her again when the bell rang she got up to put her tray away and walked to her next class which was Gym. Cam and Blake went after her since they have the same class as her.

When they were in gym, they had to do 3 laps on the track. After they were done the guys had to watch the girls play soccer. Cam and Blake were watching Tori the whole time while she was busy playing soccer. When the ball went out of bounce it was her turn to get it. She grabbed the ball, did a cartwheel, then though the ball towards her team. Both Cam and Blake were surprised and looked at each other.

3 minutes pasted and the ball was flying towards her, she turned around, did a flip and kicked the ball into the opponent's goal. Blake and Cam were surprised and gave each other surprised looks again. Tori's team won 4-3, Tori walked to her bag and pulled out her water bottle. She took a long drink and didn't see Blake and Cam walking over to her. "Hey", she said when she finished her drink, she put her drink in her bag and sat down to rest.

"Hey, those moves you did out their were pretty cool", Blake told her. "Thanks, being a ranger has it's advantages", she said. Before they could say anything else, the gym teacher blew the whistle for the guys turn to play soccer. Blake and Cam were on the same team , then 10 minutes past and Blake and Cam's team won 4-2. Tori was cheering them on and didn't know that Zeke was watching her from his classroom. 10 more minutes of class, then the bell rang for the end of class, as the bell rang she went to her next class, which was world history.

When she got there she was the first one there, then in came Blake. She took her normal seat away from Blake, then the rest of the class came in before the bell rang. "Good afternoon class, today we are learning about the black death, now who knows the song that goes with the black plague", he asked. The class was silent, the Tori raised her hand. "Yes, Tori", he said, pointing to her. She put her hand down and said, "Ring Around the Rosie." He looked at her for a minute and said "that is correct." Blake sat there stunned as he was looking at her. Tori noticed this and looked at him and smiled. He turned around to face the front.

"Now class today we are going to has a pop quiz", he said, as he handed the pop quizzes to them. 10 minutes pasted and Tori was the first one done. She got up and hand the paper to the teacher, he smiled and took the paper as she took her seat. She grabbed her backpack and pulled out her book she was reading 3rd hour. 30 minutes pasted and half the class was done, even Blake was done. He was doing homework from another class, then the bell rang. She was putting her stuff away and she didn't know that Blake was waiting for her. Blake walked to her desk before she finished putting her stuff away. "Hey, why don't we walk to class together this time", he said. "OK", she said with a smile as they walked to 6th hour. When they got to class they took their seats, then the bell rang.

"Hello class, tomorrow the principal want's 2 volunteers to help decorate for the school dance on Saturday, so are there any volunteers", she asked. Tori raised her hand. "Good are there any others", she asked. A minute later Blake raised his hand. "Well thank you Blake for helping Tori", the teacher said. As soon as she heard Blake's name, she turned towards him and smiled a sweet smile. "Okay class today we will have a free day", the teacher told them. When she finished talking some people got up to move to their friend's desk. Blake got up and he walked towards Tori's desk while she was reading the same book.

"Hey Tori, what are you reading", he asked. "Guess", she said as she was about to laugh. Blake smiled and said, "surfing." "You guessed right", she said giggling. They talked the whole hour, then the bell rang for a 10 minute passing period. Tori left the classroom and went to her locker. Blake headed to his locker, which was next to hunter's locker, where he was right now. "Hey I have an idea, why don't we ask Tori if we can stay at her house, since our house has a bug problem", he told Blake. " I don't really like to ask her about that", he said. "Okay, fine, I'll ask her", he said while walking towards her.

"Hey Tori, listen our house is infested with bugs and we don't have a place to stay for at least a week", Hunter told her. She got her books and closed her locker and said "sure you guys can stay at my house, since no one lives there but me." "Cool", he answered as he walked back to his brother, "see." They both started to laugh, then Blake said, "how do you do that." "What", he asked. "To get her to say yes", he asked. "Oh, that, I just ask her and she'll say yes to anyone", he told his brother. They both started to laugh when Blake forgot about Tori and Zeke then he said, "hey Hunter can I ask you for a favor." "Go for it", he answered. "Can you make sure Tori and Zeke don't pick each other for the science project", Blake told his brother. "Sure bro, but why", he asked. "Don't ask", Blake said firmly. Then the bell rang and they and they went separate ways.

As the bell rang for 7th hour to begin the teacher came in and said, "hello class today we are going to pick partners for the science project, first of Hunter who would you like for a partner." "Tori", he said and everyone gasped even Tori. "Tori, is that okay with you", the teacher asked. "Yeah, totally, I mean I'm not picky", she said. Hunter smiled at her and Tori faked a smile, but he didn't know. 2 minutes later everyone picked partners and everyone move to their partners because they had to sit there for the rest of 2 weeks. Hunter moved and sat next to Tori who was reading the same book. "Is there any reason you picked me as a partner," Tori asked not looking up from her book. "No," he said smiling as he sat down. Tori put the book down and they started working on their project.

They been working on their project for a whole hour, when the bell rang for the end of the day. When they got out of class Hunter offered to walk her to her locker. When they got there Blake was at his locker getting his books and homework. When he saw them and smiled and walked over to them at the same time Tori opened her locker and got her stuff. Hunter and Blake looked at her then Hunter asked, "What are you doing the rest of the day." "Nothing but surf and swim, why," she asked. "No reason," Hunter answered. "Oh, okay," she said. She closed her locker and left the school without saying another word.

(at the beach with Tori)

Tori was walking down the beach after surfing for a whole hour, she was soaked so she decided to take a walk to dry off. Then all of a sudden there was a blast that almost hit her. There was a laugh and wouldn't you know it Zurgane showed up. When her back was turned Zurgane grabbed his sword and cut her back. But luckily Hunter was just passing by and noticed Tori hurt. Zurgane was about to attack Tori again when Hunter stopped him in his ranger form. Zurgane backed up and said, "I will be back to finish the job with her." Then he disappeared, then Hunter ran to Tori and helped her up and he gently touched her back which made her cry out in pain.

Hunter helped Tori to ninja ops, Cam was on his computer working on some stuff for the bikes. When he heard Hunter and Tori come in. He finished the updates he turned around and saw that Tori was hurt. "What happened to Tori," Cam asked Hunter, as he walked towards the 2. "Zurgane slashed Tori in the back," Hunter answered as he turned Tori around so her back faced Cam. "Ouch," Cam told Tori as he examined Tori's back. "Do you think we should go to the ninja academy to have Tori's back examined, I mean we can't go to the hospital and say 'Zurgane attacked the blue power ranger,'" Hunter pointed out. "You got a point, I'll send cyber cam with you cause I got to stay hear and finish things up," cam told them. "Okay, bro," Hunter said as they left with Cyber Cam to the ninja academy. Tori let go of Hunter and started walking on her own, as they went up a hill Tori almost fell and Hunter caught her before she hit the ground.

"Are you alright T-bird," Cyber Cam asked as he and Hunter helped her up. "Yeah I'm fine, my back just still stings," Tori said sarcastically while laughing. Then the 2 boys joined her for a while as they started walking again to the ninja academy. When they got to the ninja academy, they went to see the doctor. "Oh hey Cam, Tori, Hunter, what are you guys doing here," the doctor asked. "Hey Dr. Kats, were here because Tori needs her back checked, it looks bad," Hunter told her. "Okay, Tori can you please come with me," the doctor asked. Tori looked at Hunter and Cyber Cam and Hunter nodded at her. They walked into a room so the doctor could look at Tori. About an hour later the doctor came out and said, "the cut is really deep, so I stitched up her back and she is in the room resting, you can go see her if you like." "Thanks we will", Hunter said as they walked into the room Tori was held. "Hey T-bird how ya feelin'", Cyber Cam asked. "I feel like 1000 needles were poking my back", she joked. Then all of a sudden we all started laughing. "Come on we better get going, everyone's probably worried about you", Hunter said. When they started the doctor said, "oh and Tori, before I forget, don't go surfing for at least a week, okay." "Okay, I won't", she told the doctor as they left.

As they walked backed to Ninja Ops Hunter asks, "so what's the condition?" "Huh…oh…its just a cut , no big deal," Tori said not paying attention. "Yes it is Tori, you got s big cut in your back because of Zurgane," Hunter said almost yelling. Tori just rolled her eyes and walked ahead without saying anything. "What'd I say," Hunter asked Cyber Cam and Cyber Cam just shrugged his shoulders. Hunter went to go catch up with Tori, then Tori started to walk faster. "Tori, wait up," Hunter yelled as he started to run. "No, just leave me alone," Tori yelled as she started to run. Hunter started to run faster, when he finally caught up to her he accidentally pulled to the ground. When he opened his eyes he was on top of her and she was yelling in pain from her back. "Tori, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to pull you down," Hunter said getting off of Tori and helping her up. She was still yelling in pain, "I can't move." "Okay," he said, then she realized that he was picking her up bridal style. "What are you doing Hunter, put me down," Tori yelled pounding his chest. "No, you said you could move so I'm going to carry you," Hunter said while walking. "No, Hunter, put me down," she said but Hunter didn't listen and he just kept walking.

They finally reached Ninja Ops 30 minutes later and cam was on his computer when they walked in. When they got inside Hunter put Tori down and Cam laughed and asked Hunter "what's going on and why were you carrying Tori?" "You do not want to know," Hunter told him. "Dude, Tori, there you are, we were so worried," Shane said as he came up and hugged Tori tight. Tori screamed out in pain as Shane backed up, "Tori what's wrong, are you okay?" "Oh, I forgot to tell you, Tori got hurt by Zurgane," Cam told Shane and Dustin (Dustin is there too.) "That monster, I am so going to kill him," Shane yelled. "Yeah, nobody messes with Tori and gets away with it," Dustin said running out of Ninja Ops. "Uh, where is he going," Hunter asked. "Well, it's almost 5:00 and that's what time Dustin goes to work," Shane exclaimed. "Well I am going to meet Blake at the track and do a few laps," Hunter said went he notice Tori leaving ninja ops. "Hey Tori, were are you going," Shane asked. "Oh I got to go home, got a lot of home work to do and you know," Tori answered. "Wait Tori I'll drive you home," Shane said as he and Tori left.

As Shane pulled into Tori's driveway, Tori kissed Shane's cheek, "thanks Shane I really appreciate it." "No problem, and besides I didn't want Zurgane to attack you at night, alone," Shane said as Tori got out of Shane's car. Tori waved goodbye to Shane as he drove off then went inside to work on her homework and cook dinner for three. It was 30 minutes and she was working on her homework when she herd the doorbell ring. She put her Spanish homework down and went to get the door and there stood Hunter and Blake. "Hey guys come in, dinner is almost ready," Tori told them as they walked in. She showed them there rooms and gave them a tour of her house. They went to the living room and Tori sat on the couch and started working on her homework, Blake sat down next to her and looked at her homework. "I didn't know you were taking Spanish," Blake told her. "Yeah, I'm taking that and cooking with Cam," Tori responded. "Wow, that's pretty talented," Hunter complimented Tori. "Thanks Hunter, I really appreciate it," Tori told Hunter as she turned on the TV. "I need to check on dinner you guys can watch anything," Tori said as she handed Blake the remote.

15 minutes later Tori came in the living room telling Blake and Hunter that dinner is ready. Blake and Hunter came into the kitchen and saw 3 plates full of what looks like gourmet food. "Wow Tori, you are a really good cook," Blake said as he took a seat. "Thanks," Tori said sitting down. "Yeah, those cooking lessons helped you a lot," Hunter said also taking a seat. Tori gasped and playfully hit Hunters arm and the all laughed. As they ate they talked about school, sports, and other stuff. After dinner Tori decided to go to bed, since it was a school night, so Blake and Hunter did the same. Before Tori went to bed she went to the bathroom, took out the razor and cut her arm. She went back to her room and went to bed.

The next morning at school Tori was at her locker getting books for 1st hour, when Zeke walked up to her. "Hey Tori I cannot wait till Saturday," he told her. "Me neither," she replied. As they were talking, Blake was watching them until Hunter came up to him, "you know it's not polite to stare." "Oh just shut it," he said as he closed his locker and went to his 1st class. Hunter rolled his eyes noticed Zeke has left and Tori was still at her locker. He walked over and asked her, "do you walk to class together." "Sure," she said as they walked to class together. When they reached class Blake was glaring at Hunter, Hunter went over to Blake and sat down next to him. "What," Hunter asked. "What was that," he replied still glaring at him. "What are you talking about," he asked Blake. "Why were you with Tori," Blake asked. "I was walking her to class, that's what friends do, besides why do you care you already have a girlfriend," Hunter told him. Blake was about to reply but the bell rang for the beginning of class.

50 minutes passed as the bell rang everyone left one by one.


End file.
